Down the rabbit hole
by sesshomaru's hot 4ever
Summary: she took the leap down the rabbits hole and to the other side, can she survive the battle of wills, can she live with the secrets she uncovers, can she love a man that clearly has no comprehension of the word?
1. The other side

I got this idea when I was asleep :D This story is more for the sake of trying to see if I can write an almost Grammar/spelling mistake free story so flame on fellow reviewers just take it easy I want to burn I don't want to be engulfed in an inferno of story bashing hate. If your flame is complete bullshit I will reply quite venomously try to be serious and mature ppl :D

****

Chapter 1

The other side

The chamber was a brightly lit, candles handing on chained stands, different in size and color setting off a kaleidoscope of glowing light that was both ominous and beautiful, candle wax dripped from the walls giving them an odd gnarled distorted shape and the constant flickering, gave the illusion of the room being a living breathing entity. The floor was a faded dark color the old granite tainted with blood, sweat, tears, this was a room for judgment this was a room for death, for the high council, this was the room for the legion. It was a circular room the crescent moon pedestal of a table towering high and there on this pedestal the legion sat each face passive yet judgmental and calculating all at once. Eyes on the ground the two hulking figure's shuffled forward presenting their offering they lifted the small woman paying no mind of her slight figure and fragile bones she had been an easy catch hardly putting up a fight a simple blow to the skull and she crumpled like the bag of bones that she was.

They bought this offering as their duty demanded after all it was better to bring something than nothing at all and she was beautiful. "She's not a virgin...you know this get her out of our sight, the master won't want her" the legion thundered in ominous chorus the words where brusque and cold but they were truth. The woman was worthless as an offering, nonetheless their duty to present an offering was done now said duty would move to another unfortunate set of the guardians of the house. "What do I do with her your lordships?" the larger of the two asked "feed her to the low level of the guard she is worthless" they said simultaneously again. "Wait" the guards pause stiffening "this mockery shall not be tolerated once more bring the right creature or nothing at all" the dark shadow in the center addressed them, the guards nodded in understanding there would most likely be some sort of punishment. They turned simultaneously leather incased fists curled in anticipation of a painful punishment.

The woman who had been passed out woke and when she set eyes upon them she screamed in terror and confusion her feeble mind frantic trying to comprehend what it was seeing, her mind curious naturally as it was human nature and all the while knowing what it was looking at could not be, should not be, for it was unnatural and dangerous. Fight or flight, the symptoms set off her muscles tensed her lungs expanded ready to provide her with oxygen she would need to fight, adrenaline pumped, if not for her disorientation she had the possibility of getting away perhaps for a stunning two feet then she would be caught and dragged back surviving for merely thirty seconds an admirable feat. Yet fate was not on her side, she tried to run only to fall face forward because her legs were tied all she accomplished was knocking herself out once more, her classically dainty face crashing into the unforgiving stone and darkness once again reigned in her mind.

If only she knew what awaited her in the halls beneath the dungeons she would gladly have risen only to crack her skull again in hopes that the blow might kill her. "She is a rather stupid one at that" one the priest sighed "the master hates loud, stupid females" another commented, the woman now on the floor slumped in an awkward position on the cold gray, brown stone moaned in pain, she was pleasing to look at but she would never do the laws accounted that the master would have only a virgin, a human virgin for a demon king, preposterous! But those were the rules, the laws, and the prophecy. To gain ultimate power he would need his other half a human to his demon, a pure female to his natural male impurity, a weaker nature to his stronger one and this woman did not fit she wasn't pure. All she did was provided natural stupidity to masters far more advanced intelligence true the complete opposite in terms of the mind, a pity indeed.

The woman before them was fair and slender in stature her hair was a short pixie cut, blonde with blue tips and her eyes were a pleasant chocolate color. It was a shame to waste such a delectable specimen but only the best was to be had by the master and she was not it, her body would be used repeatedly by the lower guards until she either died or slaked their lust which was quite impossible as there were thousands and she was only one woman, one human one at that. It was most likely she would be dead by sundown or mad either way she wouldn't see the light of tomorrow ever. The more the happy misshapen figures of the lower guards came to drag her off the weight of their quest now off their shoulders the higher guard left the room, the priest frowned simultaneously it was taking too long to fulfill masters wishes well demands, usually it was easy with their previous master he had his pick, mainly because women in the time period he ruled were all virginal till they were given to a husband however that patriarchal world was gone. The previous master had been an ignorant fool one master to one woman were to be joined and mated, not two he paid dearly for that mistake, His refusal to kill his first demon mate and simply replace her had brought on his doom. However they knew their new master would not make the same mistakes as his predecessor. They shuddered no he would not he was cold colder than any form of ice ever could be; he understood the rules to follow to achieve the power he would need. He ruled with a sword bathe in blood everyone stood in line, in their place and they functioned efficiently and to the best of their ability or else they would have no worth and to have no worth in the masters home was a dangerous thing deadly in fact.

Now in today's time finding a damned virgin was like searching for a needle in a fucking haystack, a damnable nuisance. "So who's going to tell him this time?" the head priest Anaken sighed "I went last time I'm not going again" Baku the youngest of the shuddered. "I think you should go after all you are the youngest" Fazarin commented "what! That's not fair what if he throws me into a wall again?" Baku asked shuddering "then it would be your fault follow the procedure get in, say it, get out" Lakia the second oldest said standing and leaving Anaken followed him they had much to discuss. A new priest would be required there were always five the last had not followed procedure Baku should feel blessed to have even survived his tussle with the master gregor had certainly not been lucky. Fazarin smirked at Baku out of all the priest's, he enjoyed torture whether mental or physical as long as it was present he fed of the fear it pulled out of others, however no one knew to which depths his perversions sunk if they did they might reconsider his status as one of the Legion. He left for the guards halls, he would hang from the rafters and watch as the guards took turns with the woman as a eunuch he often regretted joining the legion he expected fame glory, wealth how could he expect they would chop his dick off. For a royal adviser or priest which all of them became because well what else are you going to do without your dick? it was his duty to serve his master and kingdom he could have no distraction and of course mans greatest distraction would be woman, so riddle me this how do you take away the possibility of this distraction _oh yes you cut someone's dick off!_.

Fazarin took quicker steps as he heard the woman's screams taking a quick leap he easily slipped through the wooden planks of the rafters thankfully the lower levels did not have the aesthetic beauty of the levels above. It was easier to hide slinking forward at an unnatural speed in his true form his body lengthened and became lithe, a shine glittered off his scale like skin that was now a maroon color. Three unnatural fingers grasped the wooden beams, a long face with slits for eyes and a large mouth with sharp rows of teeth opened in anticipation. "Ahhh here we are" his voice was a slow malevolent and his forked tongue was quick to dart out, he spotted the woman there she was spread eagle on the table in the hall where the lower guards were known to put on the hoax of eating meals they preferred their food live, kicking and screaming. He flicked his tail the long brown slab of flesh was a useful weapon and easily detachable when he needed to be free of its weight. The disgusting monsters now writhing in pleasure beneath his gaze were the most fearsome creature of the castle spoken of only in hushed tones. They thrived in moments of war feeding on the enemy in the midst of battle it was a truly entertaining sight, to Fazarin anyway the ribbons of flesh and blood and most of all the screaming it was their art, the art of death, unfortunately because of this there wasn't a likely chance any one would challenge them in war any time soon.

Hiding his aura and presence he watched with baited breath and a dark smile on his face, as the guards proceeded to take her over and over ravaging her body breaking her legs with their wide girth and size uncaring of her pain till her screams whittled down to naught but croaks, before they began making a literal meal out of her. Fazarin smirked if he were anybody else he would have been disgusted but he knew this was to be expected from the lower level guards more beast than man they were men without mind or heart often used in the front line of any battle because they were ruthless monsters with insatiable lust for blood among other things. Fazarin chuckled before sinking into the walls his eyes the final gleaming light the dying woman saw before blessed darkness, maybe he would go see how Baku was fairing with telling master the bad news hopefully he wasn't fairing at all after all it wouldn't be interesting if Baku left unscathed unlikely but interesting nonetheless...

She stumbled up the stairs huffing strenuously dragging the small rolling suitcase filled with her equipment from her latest cooking class. She paused facing the bag dragging it up the stairs backward grunting as her over sized plaid checkered pants and black boot like shoes slowed her down who knew chefs dressed so heavily. "This is your own fault kagome you choose this career" she sighed in relief as she made it up the metal stairs that thumping and pinging sound the bag made every time she dragged it up was annoying. "Look at it this way by the time you graduate you be in the best shape of your life" she huffed taking a break. She stood wincing when she heard her back muscle pop, she clasped the handle of the suitcase turning to face the narrow hallway of her small apartment complex as always it look rather ominous the hall light flickered and made an annoying humming noise as she walked by and the dark green wall saturated with something wet was now developing the dark green color of algae.

At her door she pulled out her keys and opened all three locks shuffling in she closed all three locks before she turned around "home sweet home" she muttered. It wasn't the greatest place in the world but it was hers from the gray cracked tile to the gray cracked ceiling she flicked on her light dumping her bag in her living room she entered her tiny room and headed straight for her bookcase all the while she kicked off her shoes and shrugged off her large white jacket and her checkered pants. She eagerly reached for the book she had recently procured it was old and the bookstore owner was unable to identify what sort of material it was bound in. But the moment she had seen it she had wanted it feeling an almost magnetized attraction to it, it wasn't her usual read of English romance or supernatural vampires lusting after a beautiful human but she was eager to find out. She touched it stroking the material and a strange shiver whispered down her back.

She stopped reaching for it "maybe I should take a shower first after all I have the whole weekend" she removed her tiny tank top shivering slightly as the cool ac air made her exposed nipples harden removing her underwear she gathered everything and placed it in her hamper in the bathroom. She slipped on her plastic flip flops before she entered the shower once she began working in a restaurant hopefully her new salary would give her the ability to buy an apartment that she could trust she tried to clean the scum that formed a ring in the bathtub but it seem to be almost imbedded in the ceramic so she gave up. She squeezed a dollop of garnier nutris into her hand and scrubbed it into her hair sighing happily she turned and rinsed it out before proceeding to clean her body. As she worked the soap in to lather she considered repeating the dish they had learned in class in her home she did enjoy the pastry bleans was what the professor called it. It took her two tries the first time she messed up instead of creating a puff pastry for the sweet mixture she created more of a biscuit she was surprised the mixture of cottage cheese as sugar folded into the puff pastry was phenomenal both versions were good but she preferred her biscuit version of the dish it was faster to make and healthier. She was unaware so much butter and time went into the creation of a puff pastry. Shrugging she wrapped a towel around herself and one around her hair she rubbed frantically till her hair was just damp blow drying it she got it dry in five minutes the black wavy mass was insanely thick and long and it was a bitch to comb properly but it was her pride the one thing about her she could say was truly beautiful. She patted her side swept bang trying to pat the volume out of it but regardless of what she did it always seemed to flare up on its own she growled she'd grown the darn thing a couple more inches hoping more hair growth would weigh it down and it worked for a while, brushing it till the dark flowing mass gleaming she pulled it into a messy pony she quickly rubbed her favorite vanilla scented lotion into her skin.

Leaving the room she changed into one of her many t-shirts she went to her kitchen quickly she mixed up the cottage cheese and sugar she reached into her freezer and pulled out her all ready pre-made puff pastry dough. The thick layer of butter slathered and folded over and over into the dough now frozen would create the air pockets in the dough as it baked cutting off a piece she rolled it flat and added the sweet mixture and folded it over into a rectangular shape she repeated this till she had twenty four done she quickly sprayed a pan with some none stick and placed each about an inch from the other and she stuck it in the already preheated oven. Humming she went to the window unfortunately the oven always trumped the all powerful A.C so she simply turned it off and flicked open her window looking up she smiled it was going to rain that would keep the apartment cool somewhat. Looking down she observed the rusted metal platform what was supposed to be her balcony she would never step foot on that thing she turned around not hearing the tiny desperate meow, she simply opened her other window struggling with the rusted latch.

The door to her room beckoned her she was just itching to read that book she bit her top lip in anticipation running for the room stopping briefly to set a timer so she could check the oven in fifteen minutes grabbing the book she was sprawled on her couch in seconds the cool breeze from the window created her perfect reading atmosphere warm but not to warm she fingered the material again it felt so familiar she touched the lines that it had been sewn in that too felt familiar she twirled a finger into her hair her mind flitting through all the forms material she could remember seeing or touching in nothing was like it smooth yet it absorbed heat easily but it wasn't thick it was thin and fragile it had thin lines and wrinkles in it and tiny tiny holes almost like...like _pores _she dropped it the thud against the floor barely registered she stared at it shock on her face changed to curiosity _don't be ridiculous it couldn't be that _she chided herself "but what is it?" she questioned. It was tan _skin is tan, _it was smooth _skin is smooth, _it was had pores _skin has pores, _she held out her slightly paler hand apart from the fact that she was paler and she had veins running under her skin and she had tiny hairs on her skin it was identical. At first she concluded that a psycho had to have written the book but it was fairly old perhaps it was extremely old and was created by some war lord she sighed then what ever was in that book could be some boring history story no longer afraid but still disgusted she picked up the book she figured the thread used to bind the book was hair that would make sense. No longer curious but determined she flipped it open it beautiful script she read "on the other side" searching for a name of some author she shrugged when she found none. It wasn't on the cover or on the inside flap or the spine of the book confused she thought could the phrase be the title if so... _The other side of what?_ She thought, this would be interesting after all.

I wonder guys the other side of what exactly? :D hehehe ok I want you to review and judge my grammatical worth and how much you like it? Was it intriguing? Were you bored Feed Back! Please and yes readers from my other stories this is what has been stalling the others sowwy. Okay here the deal I will upload every two days unless I get a large number of reviews demanding another chapter if you read my stories you know I like to build up and I have already taken precautionary methods I have already written in advance so I will keep my promise so REVIEW! And if your lucky I'll upload ahead of schedule like 2morrow :) can't blame me for trying.


	2. Know thine demon

****

Chapter 2

Know thine demon

She opened the first page and was surprised to see a detailed sketch of a man and another man extremely graphical she attempted not to stray below the waist. The first one was ordinary looking a human male the other however was perplexing and odd he stood far taller than the other male he made the other look minuscule and his hair wasn't as current as the human male. It was longer, uncut but it added to his beauty oddly this was no longer a man but a creature his muscled definition far larger than the human male. But it was his face that was most interesting tough it currently lacked eyes or a nose it had a mouth with pointed fangs and there were odd markings one placed at his forehead then and arrow was drawn out from his forehead and other symbols were drawn. One she was pretty sure was a crescent moon the other a sun the rest fuzzy now with time but she imagined she saw a petal as one and the other she thought might be a star but they were harder to decipher. There were markings on his cheek and they showed a variation from markings that looked like cats whiskers to simple pointed stripes adorning each cheek and no more. There was only one marking for the body it was the marking of the stripes each followed the skeletal shape all reaching on pointed area the mans... she blushed looking away, she noticed his nails were pointed with a deadly edge no human had nails like those they resembled claws for slaughter. She was curious as to what all these images meant and flipped the page.

There was another man this time far more regal looking than the blank model she looked upon before, he seemed to be put all his symbols were in place, on his forehead the a crescent moon was place. He sported twin stripes on each cheek but he was dressed this time she easily guessed he would have the pointed stripes that all reached that one point on his body. She looked to his eyes and was surprised and pleased to find the author had decided to add color though she was unsure she thought the color was yellow_. No one has yellow eyes _but she shrugged it off. She noticed the crescent mark was a blue color and his hair was white, the markings on his face were pink. She smiled the author had quite and imagination she spotted a script of some sort "the youkiah" she snorted in derision. She now understood what she was looking at she had paid some sort of attention when she had taken Japanese history as an elective in high school right after she found out she could be half Japanese. The youkiah, a fable a demon a fusion of an animal and a human or an element created this demon there were various she only knew this because she loved her fiction.

Flipping the page she saw a list of all possible demons all falling under animals from the dog, the dragon, the tiger, the toad, the spider, the lizard, the centipede if there was an animal or insect it had a demon, they also fell under color and elements creating a variety from the silver dog of the house of the moon to the black dog of the house of sun from the fire fox kit to the ice fox kit. This was getting interesting the topic of demons had interested her even in her high school years unfortunately they only covered the chapter for a small amount of time.

She flipped "The other side a place not meant for humans for there demons reign" she frowned "Creatures full of lust for blood among other things as well as power among the most powerful the great general Inutashio dog demon" cocking her head to the side stared at the man once more. She read him like a book being the analytical being she unknowingly raised herself to become he was dangerous deadly animalistic but she saw a yearning in his eyes, he searched for something whatever that was she certainly hoped he found it he was a beautiful creature. She stroked the crinkled paper lost in her own musings, "the great lord was provided with his queen his other half on the full moon a human sacrifice to the demon general" she read gasping _a sacrifice _she read on "unbeknownst to many he was already mated to a demoness he had no care for the prophecy but once the legion presented him with the human sacrifice he could not resist her and that was his downfall, the great general destroyed by a small human much like Helen to troy" kagome gulped and paused.

Shaking herself she had to remind herself this wasn't real she flipped the page on the other side a beautiful woman eyes silver much like her hair she stood tall, proud was one word she would use to described the woman. She would also describe her as an iceberg. Her facial structure was far from fragile it was hard, bone structure sharp high cheek bones slipping down a thin compressed line where her lips should be her hands clasped and claws dug into her skin, eyes glinting with a cold fire something was eating this woman alive from what she could tell this demon was also and inu youkiah much like her mate. Had they been in love once kagome wondered because she certainly couldn't imagine it. The description of her was brief Saishio inu youkia first mate to general inutasio _first?_ Kagome understood if she were in this woman's shoes she would feel cast aside insignificant worthless.

Saishio mother to Sesshoumaru heir to the throne _they had a child! _Her eyes widened in surprise _and he cast her aside anyway_ the more she knew about this general the more she questioned his character. Flipping the page she found a drawing of another woman this woman was human she lacked claws her hair was an auburn shade and her eyes matched them, she blessed the artist with a smile that would rival the Mona Lisa's as she clutched the hand of a small silver haired child who also had claws unlike the other demons he had a set of the cutest ears she ever seen puppy ears. Izayio mother to inuyasha hanyou a half breed, half demon, half human son of inutashio this woman was the complete opposite of saishio she glowed and literally oozed sunshine. In the next picture Inutashio held her in his arms a smile on his face kagome saw it the yearning was missing_ love_ that's what he sought apparently he had not found it in his first mate. He found it in a human the loathing on saishio's face was to be expected unfortunately the woman seemed to be as hard as steel unyielding unmoving stone. Flipping the page she read of two swords the one that brought life and another that took each awarded to one brother sesshoumaru wielded the sword of life and the Tenseiga and inuyasha wielded the Tessaiga. "The reign of the sesshoumaru began he ruled not as general not as lord not as master but as all combined he ruled as king, the demon king surpassing the power of even his predecessor" she read awed _wouldn't want to meet him in a dark alley_.

"He ruled the house of the moon with an iron fist on a sword coated with the blood of his enemies and all those who opposed him" she continued she imagine him have white hair like his father but his mothers face unmoving set in a permanent lip less scowl, silver eyes flashing pleased with nothing. Shuddering she flipped the page the author listed all the houses the house of the moon, ruler lord sesshomaru, dog demon, symbol of the house the crescent moon. The house of the sun, ruler lord Haku, black dog demon, symbol of the house the golden sun. She realized what she had assumed was a petal was a tear drop house of the earth, ruler lord Kouga, wolf demon, symbol of the house elements of nature. House of the Black star, ruler Lady Hakian, shadow demoness, symbol of the house the black star.

"Long ago demons and humans lived in harmony, soon human became aware demons considered themselves more superior which the humans did not feel was true apart from strength a human could do just as much as a demon could" kagome nodded she knew where she stood in this argument on the human side. "The demons however felt humans were weak physically, mentally and were fit only for enslavement this started a great war humans were not as strong as these beast so they resorted to use their best scholars and with that they discovered the power of the miko" she frowned she barely remember anything of the miko at all she found a description "miko spiritual being of great power wielding her aura and spirit as a weapon, always a human, always a woman, the human equivalent of the complete opposite of a demon" she finished frowning what did these miko's do?

"The miko's were used to separated the two, the power each miko used proved to be their very death this unraveled a chain reaction that created two worlds the demon and the human with naught but a thin sheet of purifying energy between the two that is all that keeps demons at bay" she grew quite after reading so much throughout the course she had wondered what kind of book this was so far it looked like the average text book consisting of facts of history and events, twisting her lips wryly if you were a demon. However the story became more personal centering narrowing down to a story line all the personal details were too starkly outlined this was personal so who's book was it saishio's? no, perhaps the human Izayio, even sesshoumaru, or the elusive inuyasha but he came later in the story, it couldn't be inutashio he was dead half way through. She jerked from the book when she heard the timer go off running for the oven she giggled at her nervous behavior. She opened it and perfect little puff pastries slid out, she picked them up leaving them on a cooling rack. She then turned on the ac quickly moving to the window that was harder to close, she struggled and it shut with a shrill squeal making her wince. Moving to the next she huffed already frustrated, she began to shut it when she heard a pitiful meow looking out she was surprised to see a drenched white kitten. She seemed to be stuck on the ledge and she had also been stuck in the rain "poor kitty" kagome said finding a towel she was quick to wrapped up the little thing. She left the oven open and placed the bundled kitten in a corner far but close to the warmth the kitten was an interesting color white with black tipped ears and startling ice blue eyes it seemed content where it was.

Quickly her mind returned to the book barely looking she picked up one of the pastries, hissing she tossed it in the air briefly till it cooled before she bit into moaning at the hot sweet filling then she promptly plopped on the couch once more. A crumb coated hand shifted the book into her lap were once more she began to read

****

Sesshoumaru Flashback/pov

Lethal claws pinned him to and uncomfortably muscled and thin thigh in a manner that may have looked loving but certainly did not feel that way he shrugged off the urge to move away _rule one of the warrior make no unnecessary movements. _So he was grateful when she finally did move her rhythmic swaying gave him brief moments away from the sweltering heat of her body. She led him into the throne room "this will be yours now your father has passed" she said speaking the word father with a snarl in her voice and a cold flash of fang that was how he received the news that day. Surprisingly he waited for tears that never came for sorrow he never felt and he affirmed that he was numb, cold, and empty. He looked to her "mother I feel nothing isn't that bad?" for once other than in times of their sparring sessions her eyes brightened "no dear son it means your perfect, perfect to rule, emotion corrupts the mind stopping you from making the correct decision" she said caressing his cheek. "Just like when we spar you mind must be free and you must focus on your instincts not emotion or you will end up like your father" she said. He stared at her, still he felt nothing he didn't understand her logic but it did help him clear his mind of all his buzzing thoughts, he was jarred into awareness as the heavy doors opened. Two guards dragged forward a limp body Izayio he registered looking to his mother he frowned at the glittering eyes and the smirk she bestowed upon him _she looks mad _this thought would be cemented in his mind forever. She led him to the throne and sat him down a firm hand keeping him in his place they dragged Izayio forward her awkward bent ankles scraped and bruised easily human flesh was weak after all. They dropped her on her knees she shuddered, he pondered as to what exactly the guards were doing sure she wasn't under the title honorific on lady of the western lands but she was the mate of the late ruler, she looked beaten and broken. He could hardly find it in himself to care for someone who had shattered the confines of his family not only breaking them apart but taking any attention his father had and then firmly destroy what little was there by birthing his bastard brother whom of course his patriarch had doted upon. He would hate her but hate require him to feel something and he so loathe to feel anymore it proved to be taxing to his psyche and to hate her meant she had power over him and nobody did no one ever would not his foolish mother, not any human, not even his father alive or dead.

So he sat stoically not a hair out of place a blank portrait never to be filled when they brought a knife to her lily white neck, he raised his hand they paused and why not he was in charge here not his mother. "Explain yourself" he commanded, they looked to his mother and the answer was obvious while he lacked any emotion for the human at his feet his mother hated her with a passion so strong if her eyes could cause pain to the woman, she would willed it.

well well well if you want a continuation I need a review this chapter was more ground work kagome trying to understand what the hell she's reading :D oh and Toukijin will not be in this story because well there's really no need but if you wanna pretend it's there by all means go right ahead


	3. Ascension to the throne

****

Chapter 3

Ascension to the throne

"She has no purpose" sasshio reasoned "she was here for one reason the reason is dead and gone" she added. He felt uncomfortable once again her scent and youki spiked he couldn't understand how he was born of a woman who's scent made his stomach turn, Who's youki was abrasive to him. He pushed his out surrounding hers and subduing it quickly retracting as he hated to have any contact with her. she let out a squawk of surprise, shokingly his ever aggressive mother retreated her youki quelled now minute and still his beast remained ever irked with the female by him, she was suffocating. "True she has no purpose but there is no purpose in killing her" he said with and incline of his head the guard stepped back he barked in inu youkiah "leave us" He frowned when they didn't obey. "My dear child this is exactly why you need me until you are of age I have spoken to the council and I am to help you with such affairs they feel it will give you time to develop" sasshio said with a smile she motioned the guards forward. His eyes remained blank for a brief moment izayio eyes met his he saw fear, pain and forgiveness she didn't blame him for this, yet in the next second with a quirk of his mothers brow her head quite literally rolled and he sat in the throne unable to stop it. "She had no purpose she is a waste there should be no humans in your new kingdom she was weakness a flaw and insipid insignificant flea" sasshio said.

He sat back there was nothing he could do for the woman now his mother was in a position of more power than him at the moment he could do naught but bide his time. Sasshio snapped lethal claws and the body was dragged out of sight. They opened once more and a sleepy inuyasha was dragged in "wha going on?" the still a small child he had a tendency to slur his word as his fangs were starting to reach maturity. His mouth dropped open and his eyes were glued to the floor following a trail of blood right to his mothers head as it was dragged from the room. "Mama?" his voice spoke his unwillingness to believe what he saw he blinked several times the blood didn't vanish. "Ma..'pant'.." he seemed unable to form words at the moment, he looked to sesshoumaru bird chest heaving, eyes begging him to tell him his eyes were liars, sesshoumaru stared back the look in his eyes was all inuyasha needed. The tears broke free though sesshoumaru would grant his brother credit to the lack of wrenching sobs that flowed through his tiny body like shivers "yes she's gone dear boy and you will join her soon" sashio said. Much to her chargin and sesshoumarus silent approval inuyasha didn't acknowledge her, he stared at sesshoumaru communicating. There were no two brother in the land who hated each other as much, yet at the moment they needed each other and an invisible connection was made inuyasha nodded sesshoumaru tilted his head in agreement _you've got my back I've got yours_. Inuyasha wasn't stupid to think his brother hated him and his mother so much so that he would have her killed, his brother was an asshole, a warrior, a know it all but he was not a murderer. The pain still made him shudder but he didn't have the time to acknowledge the fact that he had lost both his mother and father in one day.

The guards approached his prone body with a nod of sashio head a blood coated blade was lifted in the air "stop" the blade paused in mid swing. "He is just like his mother this vermin must be eradicated you will see the wisdom in my decision soon" she said. "Mother it is this sesshoumaru not you who sits on this throne you will not kill him, he will be my slave and was it not you who said emotion corrupts the mind stopping you from making the correct decision, control yourself your acting no better than the humans you despise". On that final statement he rose grabbed inuyasha by the collar and dragged him out of there, it was the only way to save his brother at the moment. His mother seemed to accept the decision stunned by having her words thrown back in her face, he pulled the uncharacteristically quietly inuyasha to his room locking the doors behind him. "she's dead ma..ma" inuyasha said "she is with father" sesshoumaru said perhaps that would give the hanyou some comfort, it seemed to he nodded and stood with more resolve. Two brothers side by side watched the sun rise signaling the dawn of a new day and the simple beauty was lost on them they had far greater things to worry about.

Tears ran down here face she was surprised a story so far from reality had affected her if at all she knew now who the writer could be. It was about him sesshoumaru perhaps he wrote this, surprisingly the diary of the stoic demon sesshoumaru. He made himself sound so cold so emotionless, in the story there were no I's or me it was simply and exact narration of the events that occurred she felt sad that someone had to live their life like that so empty and without love. _What about you do you have any one to love or who loves you in return? _the question flitted across her mind quite rapidly and she realized she did have something in common with this demon. No one loved her and she loved no one not truly but unlike him she knew it was within her to love if the opportunity arose, he however she wasn't sure he could.

She grew up in an orphanage without a mother or a father till the age of eighteen through it all she suffered she bled she cried but she left so much more strong. In retrospect she was sure demon lords who were next in the line for a throne probably suffered a more grueling form of training in preparation for life. That coupled with a bitch for a mother and a distant father who doted on his other family who could blame him for shutting himself off. She sighed she always did this leaping in to books and letting the flow of events affect her emotions this sesshoumaru guy wasn't real she could do anything to help him and if she could, she would most likely run in the other direction screaming** demon! Run for your lives**. She smiled lightly "oh well life doesn't work that way kagome" she mumbled to herself "meow" the kitten added, she flipped to the next page and immediately frowned, the frown grew more intense "No! NOOO**! NOOO! YOU GOTTA FREAKIN KIDDING WITH ME**" she yelled immediately hushed when she heard a sound thumping from the tenant above. she continued to stare at the page her anger boiling she hated when authors or writers did this nothing pissed her off more than an author who just cut of right in the middle of the...

HAAAA! some of your have to be pretty close to expressing that emotion that she is up there well toddles see ya next time oh and this chapter is fairly short mainly for emotional effect hope you enjoyed it.

Thanks to all who love the chapter, sorry to those who are a little lost but this chapter and the next should help in clearing up some confusion. :) reviews please


	4. Inutashio the dog general

****

Chapter four

Inutashio the dog general

The page was blank well there was a smudge on the page but it was blank she yelled several explicit words in her head mindful of the probably annoyed old fart upstairs, flipping to another page she growled empty_ well fuck_. Fingering the page she was at a loss at what to do, reading a book was her minds version of an orgasm. While you read and the author teases you here and there and builds pressure with suspense and boom climax, then gentle cuddling with a slowly winding resolution and now here she was stuck with a restless mind _argh!_. Her hand traced the miscellaneous smudge her lips now puckered in a pout squinting she wondered what the smudge was it was a dried reddish substance_ blood_? She realized, well how could that help her sighing she shivered as one of her last tear drops slid down her face tickling her cheek. The drop slid to the center of her chin and fell landing in the exact center the bloodied smudge.

There was an immediate reaction though kagome failed to notice the sudden stillness of the world she did notice the silence what happened to all the noise of the city the honking cars, irate drivers cursing at each other wildly waving their fists in hopes the offender would see their raised middle fingers, suddenly nothing. Turning she looked out and the book fell from her numbed hands two feet from her window was a pigeon frozen in mid flap hovering in the air unaffected by gravity, with it were three other pigeons remained frozen as well. She waited several seconds and they had yet to fall from the sky "oh my god" she whispered "dog would be more appropriate" she froze someone was in her home. Pulse thrumming she twisted with speed picking the first thing she could which unfortunately for her was a pillow.

Liquid gold eyes warmed with mirth and cocky smirk slanted lips widened into what was a brilliant smile. He looked familiar but it wasn't possible that her brain was that addled with stress from reading to many romance novels that it would fabricate one right before her very eyes. "What do you want?" she questioned she was scared he wasn't real he looked very real though "oh thank heaven if you had asked who are you? This would be a lot harder, you read the book am I not correct?" he asked. She nodded "good then you know who I am correct?" he asked, again she nodded "good then you know who the book is about correct?" he asked she nodded, he smiled he had managed to rob this human of her speech he still had it. "Good perhaps you have a question?" he asked, she stared for awhile then she shook her head "really it's not every day that the great inutashio visits a human from the other side" he said finally those soft pink lips opened "aren't you supposed to be dead how are you still on the other side?" she questioned "hmm I am dead I meant the other side you know… death" he said. "Oh" she nodded "umm hmmm I'm completely crazy I promise not to read too many books again if you'll go away now" she begged making a shooing motion. She knew that bargaining with a fiction of her imagination was just as insane as materializing him with just her mind but what else could she do she was already crazy might as well take the plunge into insanity and try to save what she could.

He stared at her with a frown on his face_ oh no I've made it mad_ she thought to herself clutching the pillow tighter as he rose towering above her he was pristine immaculate in clothing so regal and white she wondered how much bleach it would take to keep it so clean. His loose fitting pants fitted underneath an equally loose shirt tightened around his chest by armor. What she was sure was a belt to rest his sword was now empty_ of course dummy he gave the swords to his sons _she finally made her way up to his face _gold _his eyes were gold darker than amber however long fringe cut bangs blocked them occasionally his beautiful silver hair was up in a ponytail it was incredibly long for a man his ears looked rather odd and elongated and he had all the markings the book had depicted. Leaning over her he ignored her squeal of panic and reached out by now she was hyperventilating on the edge of fainting and he pinched her, against all flight or fight symptom she yelled "ow" and promptly slapped him. For a moment the stared at each other shocked and she began to hyperventilate anew the creature before her was very real and she was not crazy and that was a big, BIG! HUGE! Problem. She opened her mouth and did exactly what inutashio expected but had been afraid of the woman screamed for all she was worth. God all mighty who knew one who possessed a voice sweeter than any angel could sound like a harpy from the bowels of hell, he was dead but he wasn't deaf and she was reminding him painfully of that.

****

Fazarin pov

Gliding before the assortment of finely tuned killing machines Fazarin begun his speech "you will go to the other side you will bring five virgins if you should return without one your head will be removed from your body". He paused and let his words weigh upon them "you have two days no more joking the time grows near, it he doesn't consummate on the solstice we will have to wait until the human and demon world have another simultaneous solstice and that may not happen for years" Fazarin finished. He was sure by looking at each of their faces they would bring a virgin back or at least commit suicide before returning without one. Anaken nodded and they were gone each guard was paired and left with his team mate in all haste, "this would not be a problem if it wasn't for those damnable miko's and their stupid curse" fazarin growled. Anaken nodded when the mikos had separated the two worlds the made sure the demon world ran at a much slower pace than the human world five hundred years in the demon world would be the equivalency of a hundred that way demons and humans would basically die in the same time range still they miscalculated because some demons could live to a thousand and feel as healthy as oxes.

The problem however was that the humans had advanced far more faster creating things like guns, toxic gas and the worst yet the nuclear bomb and other creative things for chemical warfare. Still anaken mused as long as the two worlds were separate each side would remain safe. The problem they had now was due to a the time shift the ritual had to wait a good ten years before the solstice of both worlds would line up again weakening the barrier between the worlds and increasing the chances to get master his human bride. if the joining was not consummated before the end however the human would disappear to the other side and the barrier would lock once more for ten more years. "Did you find a new priest?" Anaken asked it seemed the master had unleashed too much of his displeasure on Baku the young priest was no more. Fazarin smirked we could always take miroku" he said "that would be an insult to what we stand for the legion has been for demons and demons only and we certainly don't take monks" anaken snarled. "True I just wanted to see miroku's reaction to the stipulations for being accepted" Fazarin said unfazed, he and anken shared a brief and rare grin.

Indeed the reaction the lecherous monk would have would definitely laughable when they attempted to remove his male parts no male could sit still for that least of all the perverted monk. The two went off chuckling quite heartily at the visual of the monks face but they silenced themselves immediately upon entering the masters dojo, the blinds were still shut "we have done as you asked master" Anaken spoke "good" the lithe muscular form paused. In front of them he was bare except for his blues and gold obi which he was apparently using as a loin cloth, he held in his hand his sword in a relaxed stance. The shadows swam around him, predatorily golden eyes pierced them glowing with unnatural light "this sesshomaru was beginning to think the legion lacked purpose in his kingdom and it is deadly to lack purpose here, you are dismissed" he slid further into the shadows of the dojo. The only thing that gave away his place was the ethereal glow of his silver mane and his sword before he vanished. Both Anaken and Fazarin bowed and retreated closing the heavy doors with a thudding echo "those idiots had better return with something" Fazarin said he hated to be put in such a precarious position with the master, he lived to watch others suffer he didn't enjoy suffering himself...

****

Kagome POV

The tendons in her neck stretched out as they were strained inutashio placed a hand on her lips long ago and was now waiting her out hoping she would stop however the hand seemed to have increased her screaming. "Little human I will not harm you I need your help" he said and just like shutting off a tap she was silent again, he removed his hand she took a breath he panicked assuming she was going to scream again "what kind of help?" she questioned with a sigh he relaxed. "You read the book I need you to help my son" inutashio said "you have two" she huffed stalling how was she going to get out of here. "Sesshomaru" he remarked dryly "help with what?" she asked she was just leading him on after all she didn't want her neck snapped off in a fit of anger. She couldn't understand it, when they were unreal she wanted to help now they were a reality, she wanted nothing to do with them, _them being characters in book she assumed were fictional!. _

Inutashio smirked this human imagined he was stupid she was just saying what he needed to hear but hopefully that would be enough to open her ears for however long he needed them open "because of my mistakes sesshomaru is what you in your world call emotionally unstable" he said. She lifted a brow _emotionally unstable that's a nice way to say empty inside _he continued "he needs help a female to soften him" he paused as he saw both her eyebrows skyrocketed. She stood quickly still on the couch trying to gain balance haphazardly it was quite amusing "oh no nonono no no! noey no no! un uh I know what this is you want me to go where you son is and somehow change him so he won't be so cold and emotionless because of the way you and you wife raised him that's it isn't it?" she said. "Good you understand then you will help?.." he paused as she interrupted him again, the human was very rude she was nothing like izayio but charming nonetheless. "Why do I have to be the sacrificial lamb to the slaughter huh? I didn't….. eff him up you… two! did" she said pointing and panting with that she got off the couch as she realized she couldn't stand properly on pillow cushions.

"Well you don't really have a choice this is fate they will be coming for you soon the legion has sent out its hunting dogs and you are untouched are you not you know what is to happen you will be taken to him regardless" inutashio said immediately feeling bad she looked panicked like and animal in a cage. "Why are you doing this?" she asked her voice soft now tears clouding her vision she froze and let out a shriek when she was scooped into a pair of large arms "once again you fail to understand I am not doing this, this is fate I am here to help you along" he said patting her back like a father would any child.

"Why me?" she moaned "well according to my information it might not be you, there will be others he could choose from but for the fate of your world and his it would be better if he choose you" he paused. After a minute he continued sighing in relief it was good she did not continue to pressed at why she was being chosen by him specifically. when in fact she was pondering as to why she felt a brief flash of jealousy. "It is within you to contain the beast I and his mother created" he said as gently as possible _hopefully, _he thought. She's seemed quiet, it was a lot to take in all of a sudden "you said the legion sent out hunting dogs?" she said he nodded "this is surreal" she muttered to herself "that it is" he agreed "why did you come I mean how did you get here?" she questioned, leaning over he pulled the book into her lap do you know what that is he pointed at a smudge in the book "blood?" she asked. "yes but importantly that is a blood tear do you know what creature cries blood tears?" he questioned "no" she said "very few do, but demon's do but it requires a special situation to produce blood tears from a demon kagome" inutashio said "you know my name?" she question "of course I do the minute your tear dropped into his I learned everything I need to know about you your perfect for him and he for you''.

"The book originally was for his studies history, some biology, learning the names different houses of rule, yet for some reason the day I died it became a part of him of sort he poured his emotions quite literally into an inanimate object all of the events of that final day are registered" the great general sighed. "He didn't want them any more and unknowingly he beckoned my help with that single tear, it is the first and mostly likely the last tear my son will ever produced and he used it to seal the book shut" he said. "So its his diary?" kagome remarked "yes something like that, he couldn't afford to feel more than that the life of a demon lord leaves no room for you to wallow in your feelings" inutashio said. "Wait you said he sealed it? I had no trouble opening it" She said "of course not you were meant to read it, it chose you" she sighed her life before that book was stress free really and now the stress was overbearing.

"So what if I don't want to go what if I say no" she said looking at the large male "then your world and the demon world is doomed" he retorted. Her eyes widened "doomed? Why doomed?". He reclined in he seat truly it was hard to hurt the little human at all but she should understand the gravity of the situation. "I cannot tell you that" inutashio said. She was quiet for quite some time thinking, the little one was smart, he smirked he was centuries old and she was proving difficult. "So I'm just supposed heal him emotionally, convince him not to destroy the human world and MARRY HIM!" he gritted his teeth and flattened his ears. "The correct term is mate but yes a ceremony will he involved" he said "but I don't want to get married I'm happy, and I supposed to uproot my entire life because because… well theres no good enough reason" she sputtered. "The reason are I need you, my son needs you, your world needs you, the demon world needs you, it is fate and the greatest reasons its your lying to yourself, your not really happy" he stopped.

She was supposed to save her world, the demon world and make a demon she was pretty sure was emotionless feel emotion in god knows how many days. "Not really here you only have four days in the demon world you have forty" inutashio said, the human froze "I didn't said that out loud" she stated, "I know that" he said "your in my head then" she stated again "yes to help of course" he said "of course" she muttered sarcastically. "If it helps at all try not to think of the bigger picture the doom that will follow if you two do not become one, think of it this way he needs the love you can give". "He has never had that kind of love before with it he can understand that I never hated him I loved him but I knew he was strong, as opposed to Izayio and inuyasha who needed my constant protection but I neglected my duties as a father" inutashio said.

Kagome turned a red color, this general sure was making a lot of demands of her no one said anything about love, hell she wasn't sure she had the capacity to love any longer. However for the first time since the whole ordeal with time freezing she saw a father trying to help his son, "what if I don't like him" she said at that he chuckled. "You have too nurturing a soul for that anyone who can cry for him after reading but few pages of his life and understand so much and then feel empathy for him is exactly what he needs" inutashio finished. "what if he doesn't like me?" she said unbelievably she was considering this up till this point in her life she had no direction she picked her career on a mere whim. she enjoyed cooking but she felt no passion the only time she was happy was when she took the food to the homeless shelter or feed someone who needed it. Here was her opportunity to have a purpose somebody need her albeit he probably would not be happy to receive any help but she wanted to give and in the back of her mind she thought briefly it would be nice to experience love, real love.

She often felt as if she was irregular she never dated after her horrible experience, she no longer experienced the butterfly in the stomach feelings her friends claimed to feel with their loved ones she could at least try. "I will go not because the fate of our worlds depends on this but because..." she paused sighing "he needs me?" she said or asked inutasio nodded in affirmation. "So you will go?" he said wanting confirmation "yes I'll go but I'm scared" she said looking up at him blinking again. He smiled almost benevolently and cradled her if he had lived to have a daughter he would hope she would have this human's character she was afraid but she was willing to go into the unknown because she was needed because she cared enough to go. He hugged her after all she was his future daughter in law "all will be fine I will be with you but you must be strong do not waiver" he said "easy for you to say" she muttered into his chest with a puff of hot air, he chuckled at that "yes it is my time is over and now yours begins".

"This is completely nuts I'm sitting in the lap of someone who popped out of a book" she muttered to herself, inutashio frowned _here comes the denial_ "this is weird, inutashio?" she called "hmm" was his answer. "I've decided on something, you're not real, this isn't real and if it is you got the wrong girl" kagome said, he tensed "are you saying you will not go?" he asked he hadn't expected the woman so strong of character to be shattered and replaced by this uncertain human in his lap. "I'll go, I'll leave everything behind and then you'll decide you've got the wrong one and then I'll come back and have to rebuild all over again" she sighed. He frowned this had happened to her before he could hear it someone had asked for her all and then tossed her aside. "He needs you I am certain of it" he stated giving her a squeeze, she shrugged and slid from his lap "if you say so I need a shower" she said regardless of the fact that she just recently had one she walked by her window and stared out the birds were still frozen the world was frozen and in some ways so was she.

She had been all along the world had moved on and she had remained constant and now it was frozen and the imposing figure currently taking up space in her living room expected her to no only unfreeze herself but his son as well. she stalked into her room and into the bathroom closing the noise door behind her and the tears came. This was not the first time someone had asked from her everything only to shatter her life and leave her to pick up the pieces she could still remember him hojo. In high school she was practically ostracized she was living in an orphanage after all but he was a small yet bright glimmer of light in her life. When they were together life didn't seem so lackluster when she graduated he asked her to move away with him, give him her heart it was like a beautiful divine dream. She went grinning like a fool happily giving her love agreeing to a marriage with the man she loved the man she though loved her in return.

He asked for her hand she gave it, he asked for her heart she gave it, however perhaps when he asked for her body she should have given that too maybe she would be Miss Takehashi but she waited to wait till the wedding night and apparently he couldn't. She practically fell on them coming home one night from work hojo and surprisingly yumi her friend, she had been shocked surely she couldn't be seeing what she was so sure she was seeing, but she was. So she left and she started again with no money, and now no job, no fiancé, no place to live, no one to care for her, nobody she had never been so alone in her life. Now she was supposed to go once more because someone needed her, where were people when she needed them, when she had to use an old TV box as a home. She never wanted to go back to that vulnerability or worse yet here she was being set up again for another fall why?. Inutashio stared at the door the young women had gone through he wished he could answer the most important question she asked, both world would be doomed for a simple reason the barrier was not only thinning it was breaking. Soon both worlds would collide and be uncovered and it would either begin a terrible war for both sides or he stared at the door perhaps finally peace….

Boy this was a long one any way, thoughts feelings on that is it yay? boo? meh? "...crickets..."? "silence?" "Colorful words like B and F and U?"


	5. OH Sugar Honey Ice Tea!

oops I just nottice a tiny error but if you've read this chapter already you dont have to you probably already know where the error was :)

**Chapter 5**

**OH S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea! Number 1

"Hai sensei!" the tall lean woman bowed before the class "dismissed" she said they scattered she sighed she was pleasantly warm; her bones ached the key signs of a hard day well spent. "Sensei?" she turned to the small child before her "yes Taki?" the fair haired child fiddled with her belt then she blurted out her question "did I do good?" she asked quickly "hai you were excellent" sango said a smiled bloomed over her Taki's face and she launched herself at Sango giving the shocked woman a tight hug before sputtering good bye and running to her waiting father with a grin "daddy I did good!" she shrieked. Sango smirked quickly ushering the rest of the students out of the dojo she turned off the lights and retired to the locker room she slept in the room above the dojo so she would retire soon after a shower. Sighing happily she removed her outer shirt and her belt then her pants leaving her in underwear and a cotton tank top she reached for the under wear and paused a frown marring her features she heard something. _Did one of the children come back? _She pulled her hair back flipping her straight bang, quickly she put her pants on and went out to investigate. She was silent turning on the lights quickly she sighed when she saw nothing "your starting to hear things Sango" she muttered to herself, then she heard it again a faint groaning sound almost like a table or wood under extreme weight "what the hell is that?" she questioned she tensed when she heard a whispering noise instinct kicked in and she took a leap to the right as was swinging hilt of a blade narrowly missed her head.

The guard clinging to the ceiling cursed and leaped down joined by his friend he was hoping they could knock her out and be done with it she stared at two males, their clothing and large hoods cloaked everything but their eyes. The one who tried to hit her had blue eyes and the others eyes were a solid black the smallest was six feet the other she couldn't even begin to guess. "We do this the hard way then" he said, Sango didn't know what they wanted but they weren't getting it "bring it on" she said she took her stance a brow rose up from both of them this would be interesting. The larger of the two stepped back, her brow raised she was surprised they had some honor and would not force her to fight both of them the smaller one attacked, her pulse sped up much like a jack hammer and her mouth grew dry no one had this kind of brutal speed he was a blur _fuck this _she thought and spin kicked for all she was worth. She caught him in the face and smiled but that smile vanished when he didn't fly back sure his head snapped to the side but soon it blurred and he was facing her again flashing her a perfect row of pearly whites "your fun human" he said "human?" she questioned. He gave no answer and came at her again faster this time she knew offense wasn't working and so she took defense leaping back she dodge the speeding bullet that was him and ran for the door grabbing a table in the reception area she swung around knowing with his speed he had to be behind her by now** CRASH! **_Bingo! _she cheered herself on, she turned and a gasp hiccupped past her lips the chair was in splinters and he was still standing but that wasn't what made her apprehension rise it was the fact that several of those splinters were in his face and he looked so angry_ his eyes are red I thought they were blue? _She heard a soft skitter of feet and the world was painfully bright and one more and then it was dark. In she flicked in and out of consciousness in this state she heard them argue "control yourself we found a human virgin you can go off and snap her neck let's just get her to the castle" the one she assumed was the bigger one reasoned "look at my face!" the smaller of the too said. "You act like it won't heal" the other commented she felt herself being lifted and tried in vain to move, to fight but she was weaker than a baby right now _well SHIT! _She screamed in her head_ darkness..._

well there goes sacrificial lamb number one reviewww please


	6. NumbeR 2 and NumbeR 3

**chapter six **

**Cheers! N**umber **2 **

"You! make! me! Feel like I'm living a Teen-age Dream!" she belted out at the top of her lungs swiftly maneuvering through traffic in her new Bugatti Veyron it cost a leg and an arm and it was worth every dam penny, she was worth every dam penny. Today had been a hard day she finally destroyed her sister and eradicated the final thorn in her side that was her father's will, honestly did he really expect that their rivalry would ever end. All his will did was give equal share of one company to two women who hated each other only one had business savvy and the other was a complete slut. But that was done her sisters ways had done her in, the minute her sister gave her share to her weak willed niece the child had been easy enough to convince in the end she had the ranking fifty one percent and as top share holder she fired her sister. She quickly parked her car lifting her lithe figure from the leather seat, she flashed a shark like smile into the darkness. Today was a great day indeed she glanced up at the location of her new home a central park west penthouse_, perfect _the click clack of her heels echoed against the empty lot and she quickly made her way into the lobby giving a brief nod to the security officer barely paying attention to his greeting "good evening Ms. Sakari".

She slid her residential card into the slot and the door opened with a click and in a mere minute she was on the elevator heading to the top floor. The elevator opened up to a short hallway leading to one door she slid her key in and opened it motion sensor lights turned on in a flash. Smiling she hung her Versace coat on the hook by the door and tossed her bag onto her black leather seats kicking the door shut behind her, making her way to the impressive view one entire wall of her home was glass she could see right into the city. The dark twinkling lights had never look more beautiful "let's celebrate with some champagne" she mused to herself. She turned and paused _hadn't she shut the door? oh well it wasn't like she had neighbor i own the whole floor after all. _Striding to the door promptly shut it as she turned a champagne bottle struck her in the temple and she went down.

**The mystery N**umber **3**

"You are the only one for the job soon they will come it has begun" the wrinkled face with sharp eyes glanced at the young woman crouched in the lotus position in front of her. The posture was perfect, her energy well centered she was the last hope they had at this point "I understand" the smooth voice echoed into the room "I will not fail". Kaede nodded "failure is not an option, come now we must set the stage there mustn't be an ounce of suspicion" the hunched figure of the old woman left the dark room. After a breath or two the younger woman carefully relaxed and stretched into a standing position then followed her grandmother.

I kno the update is way past my two day limit and its short :( but spring classes just begun. Any who what are your thoughts on sacrificial lamb number **2** and **3**?


	7. Catch of the day

Im so sorry all my chapters got deleted u can all thank my brother :( i had to start again ARGHH! ok lets move on

**Chapter 7**

**Demon in my view  
**

She walked slowly to toward the car keys jingling she was already aware she was being followed by those lethal creatures she ignored feeling of her skin tingling, her grandmother had been quite adamant she follow each one of her instruction she was to remain calm and seem unaware. The vision of her grandmother Kaede flitted through her mind she was doing this for her no matter what the woman said about saving the world she was doing this for her the only mother she had ever had the privilege of knowing. Once at the car she bent slightly pretending her weak eyes couldn't see the key slot, she pretended to miss several times before dropping it and letting out a few cursed words and when she bent further to retrieve it a breeze ruffled her bangs and she knew as she stood the demons were upon her. The blow to her skull hurt but the tea her grandmother gave numbed it and she slid into the arms of the demon behind her.

**KAGOME p.o.v**

She stared at the white door wondering why this door in the whole apartment remained unstained by dirt of any kind after the extremely long shower she she sat there letting her hair make her clothes damp once more because she didn't have the energy to walk to it and fling it open. Would the tall imposing figure be gone? she wasn't certain if that thought made her happy or sad or crazy. She moved her feet standing, she took deep breaths calming herself she paced back and forth _what if he's there? _she thought pausing _he cant be he's not real? _she answered herself _what if he is? what do we do? _she said to herself _we what we? this is driving me nuts? _heading for the door she opened it and there was darkness she blinked her eyes adjusted it was dark. Time had turned itself back on and the great general was gone, she frowned why did she feel disappointed _even fictional characters don't think your worth sticking around for? _she shrugged rolling the disappointment of her shoulders maybe she would have some more pastries and call it a night "mew" she jumped slightly before remembering the cat. "Here kitty come here girl" kagome opened her arms and the small kitten skittered across the floor and into her arms, lifting her up she spoke to it "we don't need the big old doggy general do we kitty I'm a cat person anyway" kagome said the cat mewed in agreement "i take serious offense to that little one" the deep voice in the dark made her freeze "inu?" she asked he paused at the nickname but found it pleasant "who else, it is almost time young one".

"I should pack" she said turning cat in hand "you need nothing that cannot be provided" he said, turning she turned red "i need underwear and other things" she mumbled think of some feminine products. Brow raised he repeated "you need nothing that cannot be provided.." then he added "we have females there that can handle those needs" he was smiling now he had never seen a human turn this distinct shade of red**. **Then she gasped "Kitty! what about kitty?" kagome held her out "ahh Kirara" he said reached out he took the cat, kagome frowned "kirara?" she briefly wondered why the cat was so even tempered around a dog "yes kirara she's a demon cat" he said watching her mouth drop open. "She doesn't look like a demon cat" kagome said staring hard at the furry body curled lightly around Inutashio's large hand "and i suppose you've seen enough demon cats to know" he said sarcastically chuckling when she rolled her eyes. "She will meet you there" he said happy when he saw her light up but that light flickered out quickly "does that mean shes not coming with me?" she asked when he nodded she sighed accepting the situation. "So..." his moved lightening fast hand over her mouth in seconds "they are here" he whisper in a low growl, her eyes went wide "i will render you unconscious they will think you sleep" he said, she shook her head _RENDER ME UNCONSCIOUS NO!_. He turned her so she was facing him hand still on her mouth "this wont hurt" he said still ignoring her frantic head shakes then he reached out with his other hand and flicked her temple, her eyes went wide then they gleamed with mirth laughing at him silently, that he thought such a small flick could knock her out.

She crumpled with that smile still on her face, her eyes shut quickly and he took her to the bedroom and tucked her underneath the blankets. Kirara leaped onto his shoulder meowing her fur standing on end "she will be fine" he whispered reassuringly. Looking up toward the ceiling he was unsurprised to see a demon gazing at Kagome the other one walked through the door at his companions whistle. He walked up to the bed "well that was easy" he said then he pulled out a pastry from his pocket and handed one to his companion still on the ceiling "She made these they're pretty good" he said. "These are good are there more?" he asked his voice more raspy "no" his friend said Inutashio rolled his eyes mimicking kagome, his pocket was clearly laden with the things "suuuuuure Draken" his friends said holding out his hand a sticky thread shot out and slid into his friends pocket taking three pastries for himself despite his companions many attempts to take them back. More threads shot out scooping up kagome still in her blanket wrapping it around her in a warm cocoon, both demon still oblivious Inutashio left and the book on the couch in the living room vanished. "We should go" Shozen said to Draken who was still pouting about his lost pastries "lets" he said opening the rift they dove in.

They dropped her on the floor hard and she grunted waking, trying to move she was disappointed that she was tied, unlike most women at this point she was sort of thrilled she hardly ever found an opponent that could take her on. Rolling she faced her assailants they stared at her eyes blank she registered that the blue eyed one no longer had splinters in his face rolling onto her knee she look around she was in a room a very large room with one chair a very ornate chair solid gold. Ignoring it she turned to them "you cheated" she said "quiet" the smaller hissed "i wasn't addressing you" she retorted watching his eyes burn "you cheated you have no honor" she spat at the larger one, he nodded "i am aware I did what was necessary" he said. "Who cares about having honor for a human" the other snorted "does your face still hurt? i hope it does, i hope it scars, i hope i get a chance to do it again" she heard the wind whistle this time the smaller one gave her the blow to the head she crumpled once more. He stood a smile on his face, his partner gave him a look "what? she said some very hurtful things" he said, the room was silent once more.

The doors opened and the woman was brought in on the shoulders of a bulky shouldered guard he lay her gently on the ground his partner came in seconds later hi-cupping "that odd drink has done this to me" he mumbled "I told you not to drink it Kari" the bulky male said "i know but it was so sweet Kakau" he said. Kakau turned to the other nodding to the other too "ours was easy to grab" he said pulling off his hood a grin gleamed on his face brown, white hair that hit his back stood on end each tip sharp as a blade, eyes completely black as night (as in the entire eye ball) glittered with humor. "Ours was a little too tough for Kaibachi to handle she nearly destroyed his prized face" the bulkier of the two answered whisking his hood of as well, the blue eyed demon next to him glared. Black eyes shined with humor, tall and heavily muscled Boten was the oldest of the bunch and the strongest, his black hair pulled in a in a low ponytail was usually out and twisted in a spray wild curls. Curls he hated on himself but loved on his daughter which was why he wasn't so fond of this mission he did not enjoy hurting women as he would not wish anyone to hurt his daughter or his mate. Kaibachi snorted removing his hood, the others squinted spotting fading red marks on his face Kari whistled blue eyes framed by white lashes and black brows expressed his anger, fluffy shoulder length white hair with black stripes floated as he shook his head three black stripes outlined his currently sulky pink lips his small nose always a slight pink shade was now red, he bared his fangs growling in annoyance but all that did was make them chuckle more. Kari still hi-cupping removed his hood as well smooth fingers stretched into sharpened black claws, his face was slightly round in shape and his lips were thin and black, he sported a short crop of white and gray mixed hair, his olive green eyes were watery and reddish from the drink. His hood was larger than the others hiding his large wings "you look horrible" said one of the two coming in with their catch.

in-case you were wondering KaKau is a porcupine demon and Kari is an owl demon. Boten is a regular old doggy demon and Kaibachi is a cat specifically a Siberian tiger.


End file.
